


Dinners and I Do's

by Lightsoul33



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Dinners, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, boyfriend shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightsoul33/pseuds/Lightsoul33
Summary: Suga's parents are coming over for dinner, but that's not the only reason why Daichi is extremely nervous. He's planning on asking Suga to marry him, but of course everything isn't going as planned. However, Suga is always there to support him through every obstacle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I wrote this fic because I'm Daisuga trash last year and this year as well. Happy 2017! Also, I wrote this fic as a thank you for everyone's support with my other Daisuga fic Dependable
> 
> As Always Enjoy!!!

Suga inhaled the smell of warm blueberries and brown sugar, and snuggled into the abundance of blankets around him. Smiling into his pillow he reached out to the other side of the bed, but was only met by more blankets. Sleepily blinking his eyes against the soft rays of sunshine that filtered through the curtains. Slipping out of bed Suga turned towards the dresser and grabbed one of Daichi’s shirts before he headed down the hallway.

Suga smiled as he heard soft humming coming from the kitchen. Turning the corner Suga found his boyfriend adding confectioners sugar artfully to the top of a blueberry crumb pie. Daichi smiled down at his work before tossing the strainer into the sink. Suga walked up behind Daichi and stood on his tiptoes. Wrapping his arm around Daichi’s shoulders Suga leaned around to kiss Daichi’s cheek. Then he rested his cheek against his boyfriend’s, “Morning, Dai~chi.”

Daichi smiled and turned pulling Suga flush to his warm body, “Good morning.”

Suga let his head rest against Daichi’s chest, “It smells like heaven in here.”

“Did you sleep okay,” Daichi asked running has hand up and down Suga’s back.

Suga hummed happily giving Daichi a quick peck on the lips before turning towards the fridge. “Have you already had breakfast?”

“Yeah,” Daichi called from the sink.

Suga looked through the fridge before migrating to the pantry and settling on a simple granola bar and yogurt. He leaned against the counter as he watched Daichi prepare the chicken. Daichi’s brow was furrowed and he was biting his lip in concentration as he spread the marinade and herbs over the skin. Once the marinade was complete Daichi rushed over to the skin and started washing his hands. He glanced over his shoulder at the oven clock. Smiling Suga cooed warmly, “Daichi, are you going to be okay? This is suppose to be a relaxing family dinner.”

“I know. And it will be. I just have to get everything ready first then—”

Suga cupped Daichi’s face, “Hey, listen.” Daichi’s eyes locked onto Suga’s and Suga whispered, “This isn’t the first time that you are meeting my parents.”

“I know.”

“Daichi,” Suga’s lips closed over Daichi’s and Daichi couldn’t help himself as he melted into his boyfriend’s tender kiss. Regretful, Daichi let Suga pull away. Suga breathed against Daichi’s lips, “You already know that my parents love you. Just relax. Everything will be perfect. I believe in you. I love you, Daichi, even if you burn the chicken,” Daichi swallowed the playful giggles that escaped Suga’s lips in a kiss.

The oven beeped as it’s pre-heat was complete causing Suga to jump in surprise his face turning pink. Daichi turned to the chicken and added the finishing touches as Suga turned back to the fridge, “I’ll start preparing the appetizers.” Daichi began cleaning the counters as Suga rummaged through the fridge.

“Would you mind grabbing me the green beans,” Daichi asked pulling a bowl from the draw.

Suga frowned, “Where did we put those?”

“They should be in the draw on the left with the rest of the frozen vegetables.” Daichi was willing himself not to panic as he heard several freezer drawers open and close. Then Suga opened the fridge and looked inside of the fresh vegetable draws. “Suga, did you find them?”

“Nope,” Suga turned back to Daichi, “It looks like we might have forgotten to buy them.”

“Are you kidding?”

“It’s fine. It won’t kill us not to make it,” Suga smiled.

“Are you kidding? Green bean casserole is your mom’s favorite dish! We can’t not make it!”

Raising an eyebrow Suga rubbed Daichi’s back, “Take a deep breath everything is going to be fine. We can just head over to the store and go pick some up.

“I’ll check their hours and see what time they open.” After scrolling through the store times and confirming that their local market was open Daichi blinked, confused when he found the kitchen empty, “Suga?”

The sound of thundering footsteps were heard as Suga slid into the doorway of the kitchen. He was still wearing Daichi’s shirt, but he managed to pull on a pair of socks and was in the process of zipping up a pair of his own pants. His cheeks were tinted pink and a playful smile sat on his lips, “Let’s go shopping, Daichi!”

“But who is going to watch the chicken?”

“I already called Asahi and asked him if he could just come keep an eye on it.”

“But,” Daichi’s protest stopped as Suga kissed his lips and grabbed his car keys.

“I’ll drive you there, and then you can cook the best dinner anyone has ever had.”

“God, I love you.”

The doorbell rang through the house and Suga smiled, “That must be Asahi.”

Together they answered the door and Asahi smiled, “Sorry it took me so long.”

Suga welcomed him inside as he pushed Daichi outside, “No, thank you. We’ll be back soon.”

Shutting the door Suga ran to the car and pulled out of their driveway. Suga’s one hand calmly gripped the steering wheel; while his other intertwined with Daichi’s on the armrest. Suga’s thumb rubbed Daichi’s knuckle, “Everything will be alright. My parents are notorious for always being late.”

“I know, but I just want everything to just be perfect.”

“Quit worrying so much,” Suga chuckled as he pulled into the parking lot.

Together they climbed out of the car. Daichi grabbed a cart as they headed inside. Suga guided Daichi into the freezer section, “Why did you grab a cart? We only needed one thing, right?”

“Natural reaction,” Daichi muttered.

Suga tossed the green beans into the cart and pointed towards the front of the store, “To the checkout line!”

Daichi had to control his impulse to sprint to the front of the store. Together they checked out and headed out of the store. Suga happily pushed the cart into the parking lot before turning to Daichi and winking. Then he started racing to the car with Daichi jogging beside him in confusion. Without warning Suga jumped onto the cart and began to ride it down the row that they parked. Suga threw his head back laughing ecstatically as the chilly fall air pushed his air away from his eyes.

Subconsciously Daichi grabbed the side of the cart and ensured that his boyfriend did not stray into the middle of the road. Suga’s laughter was contagious and soon Daichi found himself laughing too. People in the parking lot were watching them as Suga continued to ride their cart back to their car. Daichi smiled up at Suga who was practically glowing. Daichi took a mental picture of how beautiful his boyfriend looked in that moment with the clear blue sky behind him and the shimmering sun causing Suga’s ashen air to glow. Using his hand that was on the cart Daichi finally slowed Suga to a halt.

Suga hopped off and handed Daichi the grocery bag, “I’ll go put this back in the cart return.”

“Suga,” Daichi called.

“Hmm,” Suga tilted his head.

Shaking his head Daichi turned to climb into the car. Suga drove them home as they talked about how crowded the grocery store was. As they drew closer to their house Suga smirked at Daichi, “See, what did I tell you? They are notorious for being late.”

Climbing out of the car they were welcomed back into their home by the smell of rosemary and garlic from the marinating chicken in the oven. Asahi stood at the sound of the door opening, “Welcome back. Did you get everything you needed.”

“Yep, thanks again,” Suga flashed the thumbs up.

Ashai headed towards the door, “Glad I could help. If you need anything else feel free to call.”

“Thank you, bye,” Suga all but sang as he walked Asahi to the door.

Once the door was closed Suga walked back into the kitchen. He was immediately pulled into Daichi’s arms. Suga’s hand clenched into the fabric of Daichi’s shirt as Daichi deepened the kiss. Warm hands gripped Suga’s hips pulling them flush. Pulling back slightly Suga panted against Daichi’s lips, “What’s the kiss for? Not that I’m complaining, but—”

“For being so adorable at the grocery store today.”

“Idiot, I thought you wanted to make dinner.”

Resting his forehead against Suga’s, Daichi smiled, “I’m getting to it.”

The doorbell rang once again and Suga’s hand caressed Daichi’s face, “Looks like that’s my parents.”

“You might want to change out of my shirt.”

“Probably,” Suga looked up at Daichi a soft smile on his lips.

“I’ll go welcome them inside.”

“But it’s so comfortable.”

“Suga,” Daichi warned.

“Okay, see you in a few,” Suga raced into the back of their house to change.

Meanwhile, Daichi turned towards the door. He opened it and was met with a short woman with ashen hair and taller man who had the same gentle features as Suga. Suga’s father happily shook Daichi’s hand, “How have you been, Daichi?”

“Good, and you, sir?”

“Excellent.”

Mrs. Sugawara hugged Daichi slightly making him feel like his ribs were breaking, “It’s so good to see you dear. It smells heavenly in here.”

“Where’s Koshi,” Mr. Sugawara asked.

“I’m right here,” Suga beamed welcoming both of his parents into his arms.

Daichi had to drag his attention away from his boyfriend’s outfit. He was sure that it was new since Daichi had never seen it before. It was a simple powder blue button down shirt paired with grey slacks that tightly fit around Suga’s body. Turning from the Sugawara family Daichi started preparing food. Sometime during his prep Suga and his mom disappeared into the living room as they discussed work and the daily comings-and-goings. Mr. Sugawara started washing his hands, “Is there anything that I can do for you, Daichi.”

“Actually, sir, I had something that I wanted to ask you.”

“If it is something that I can help you with, sure.”

Daichi’s eyes were trained on the doorway connecting the kitchen and the living room, “S-sir, I would like your permission to marry Koshi.”

Daichi’s eyes were shut tight as his fists were clenched closed waiting for the answer. Mr. Sugawara’s expression filtered from shock to a warm smile, “I thought you would never ask. Of course you can.” He clapped Daichi on the shoulder before pulling him into a hug.

 

***

Suga pulled a towel over his head as he opened the bathroom door allowing steam from his shower to fill their bedroom. At the sound of the door opening Daichi looked up from the edge of the bed and offered Suga a small smile. Unconvinced, Suga walked between his boyfriend’s legs and cupped Daichi’s face, “You didn’t burn dinner, and mom loved the green beans. Why are you still so anxious? Daichi, what’s wrong?”

Daichi didn’t answer in favor of wrapping his arms around Suga’s waist and pulling their bodies flush. Daichi let his head rest on Suga’s chest listening to his gentle heartbeat. Suga pressed a kiss to Daichi’s hair as his fingers losing themselves in the brown locks. They held each other in silence until Daichi gave Suga a gentle squeeze, “I love you, Koshi.”

Nuzzling Daichi’s hair Suga smiled, “I love you, too. I just wish you would stop worrying by yourself. Just tell me, Daichi, so we can work through it together. Just trust me. I’ll stand by you no matter what.”

 _Shit_. The hold on Suga’s waist relaxed and Daichi stood from where he sat on the bed. He walked over to the closet and began rummaging. Suga raised an eyebrow, “What are you looking for?”

Daichi didn’t answer him, instead he kept looking until his hands closed over the small velvet box that he had hidden. He knew that if he had kept it in his pocket earlier that day it would have either have burnt a hole through his pocket, or he would have lost it in some freak accident. Exiting the closet he turned towards Suga who looked completely confused standing there in his boxers, one of Daichi’s shirts, and his bath towel wrapped around his shoulders. This was obviously no the most romantic thing that Daichi Sawamura had ever done in his life, but if he waited any longer he was sure Suga would figure it out.

However, in one element this Suga was perfect. He was simply everything that Daichi loved about him. From his ability to steal all of Daichi’s favorite T-shirts to his unwavering support that he always showed. Daichi walked forward and kissed Suga softly on the lips before deepening the kiss. Daichi ensured that he wouldn’t lose himself in his boyfriend as he pulled back just as quickly as he had started. He whispered against Suga’s lips, “Koshi, I have something to ask you.”

Suga nodded, his eyes locked onto Daichi’s. Daichi took a step back and dropped to one knee and started, “We have been together for what seems like forever.” Suga’s hands immediately came to cover his mouth and Daichi pressed forward, “Honestly I can’t imagine my life without you in it.”

“Daichi,” Suga whimpered from behind his hands.

“You always encouraged and challenged me to do my best in volleyball and in life. You have made me the man I am today.” Daichi couldn’t stop his lip from trembling as a tear slid down his face, “Sugawara Koshi, thank you. Thank you for being my friend. Thank you for loving me.” Their was a beat of silence as they both looked into each other’s eyes. Then Daichi asked, “Will you marry me?”

“Daichi,” Suga screamed as he launched himself into Daichi’s arms. Suga pressed his lips to Daichi’s, swallowing his hiccup. With a soft hand Suga wiped away Daichi’s tears as they continued to fall. They pulled apart and Suga smiled one of his award winning smiles as Daichi slipped the ring onto his finger.

Daichi kissed his ringed finger, “I don’t know what I’d do without you”

Suga kissed the tear from the corner of Daichi’s eye, “You are so strong, Daichi, and you empower others to be their best. You said that I made you the man that you are today, but that’s not true. You do that yourself, and I could never be more proud of you.”

Daichi leaned forward closing the distance between their lips. His fingers tracing the hem of his shirt that Suga wore. Once he made contact with milky skin Suga hummed into the kiss. Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck playing with the hair at the base. Daichi broke the kiss cupping Suga’s face, “I love you, but you already know that don’t you?”

Suga untangled his arms from around Daichi’s neck and looked at the ring on his finger. He pecked Daichi’s lips, “I do,” then he giggled as he ran towards their bed with Daichi right behind him.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe did you see what I did there?!?!?!?! Making them say "I Do" okay I'll leave no sorry....
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are my salvation and Kudos are my life force so let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. I appreciate any comments, kudos, and bookmarks.
> 
> If you want to talk about anything fic related or just say hi you can find me on tumblr here at [justanotherdraft](https://justanotherdraft.tumblr.com/)


End file.
